The Banished Star Child
by GoldenLoftwing
Summary: When Kirby is condemned for a crime he only halfway committed, he is banished from DreamLand. Little does his banisher know that this has unintended and permanent consequences when Dark Matter makes a break for the Star Child of Destiny, especially for his mind. Too bad the one person that could save him was the one he was banished for avenging... (cover art by me)
1. Chapter 1

The **Stars** in Your Eyes Threaten to Dim

No Longer Can You **Restrain** the Evil Within

 **Banished** for a Cause that You Couldn't Have Caused

 **Banished** By Your Trusted One Who Didn't Even Pause

Beware of What **Lurks** in the Land of Dreams

Beware the **Weapon** That Used to Gleam

The Peace Isn't **All** That is About to Fall

And Soon You Aren't **The One** to Stall

Soon You'll **Relish** Into the Evil Within

 **Only a Shell** of What You Had Been

The One You **Avenged** is the One of Light

The One by Your **Side** is Darkness of Night

Sometimes **Savagery** is the Only Way to Go

Now Be Free and Strike **The Final Blow**

* * *

It had been an ordinary and calm day in the land of Dreams. Bubua was heading off to Castle DeDeDe to meet Kirby for a picnic out in Whispy Woods. Sure, she was frightened of picnics but with Kirby planning it nothing bad could happen for sure.

As she turned around a bend, she flinched when Beier shoved past her. "Oh…sorry. Didn't see you there…" Bubua apologized, dipping her head as she spoke.

The Mirronian huffed, shooting daggers at Bubua. "You should have been paying more attention then daydreaming about your boyfriend." She spat, tail lashing.

Bubua frowned, crossing her paws. "No need to bite my head off." She muttered. The puffball let out a loud yelp as Beier lunged forward, pulling a blade out of thin air.

"Don't you of all people start telling me what to do!" Beier snarled, watching as Bubua squirmed underneath her in a vain attempt to break free.

"KIRBY HELP SHE'S GONNA KILL ME AND FEED ME TO THE BABY ROCK DEMONS HELP!" Bubua yowled, beating her wings erratically. Beier's silver eyes darted over to her blade before she smiled sinisterly.

Bubua stopped in her erratic screaming as she heard Beier start laughing. She continued to thrash about before her yowling resumed when Beier started to rapidly stab her.

It didn't take long at all to manage to kill the light blue puffball. Beier wiped her forehead with her free paw, gazing down at the dead puffball in slightly amusement. "Finally got you to shut up-"

The Mirronian was cut off as an arrow whizzed just over her head. Spinning around she came face to face with a very, VERY enraged Kirby. He let out a battle cry and rushed forward, shooting an arrow at Beier every time he took a step. She found herself narrowly dodging each and blocking those that would hit with her resident Bell Ability. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" Kirby yowled as he kicked Beier across the face, sending her sprawling down the hallway.

"I felt like it." Beier replied as she stood up, dodging another set of arrows. Kirby screamed in rage and shot forward once. Beier once again dodged however let out an alarmed yowl as a sudden kick sent her flying. Kirby was a lot faster than she remembered him to be…

Frowning, Beier made sure to keep the pink puff at a distance but even that was pushing it. He was slowly but surely picking on to her dodging strategies and the Archer Ability - while he was somewhat bad with it - meant that he could still hit her from afar. Grunting she barely managed to block an arrow with her hat. "YOU CAN'T JUST KILL PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU FELT LIKE IT, POYO!" Kirby yowled.

Beier let out a loud bark of laughter, spinning out of the way of another charge of arrows. She tripped over Bubua's dead corpse though, and only smiled when Kirby pulled back his bow, charging it with energy as he placed the arrow right inbetween the Mirronians gaze. "You can't kill me. I have relationships in high places." She snarled, glancing upwards. Her gaze then slowly turned towards the reader. "You wouldn't know that, though, wouldn't you?"

Kirby blinked in confusion. "You killed Bubua-poy. The rightful punishment would be death, poyo, no?"

"You can't kill me."

"Kirby-poy can and Kirby-poy will." Kirby insisted, adjusting his grip on the bow. Beier had opened her mouth, preparing a comeback before the arrow hit her square between the eyes. Like all the other residents of the Mirror World, she faded away into a pile of ashes after she died, all that was left being her golden bell hat.

Kirby let out a soft sigh, discarding his ability and slowly making his way over to the dead Bubua. "I…Kirby-poy sorry…Bubua-poy…" Sudden exhaustion crawling over him, he sat down next to the dead light blue puff, sapphire eyes slowly sliding shut.

He swore he could hear a faint whisper of an acceptance before he found himself falling asleep.

When he woke, he screamed in alarm as he saw a familiar golden blade stuck right in his face, Kirby screeching in alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. There stood his mentor, Meta Knight, pointing his sword in his apprentices face. The pink puffball had to inch backwards out of reflex.

"What happened here? Why are they dead?" Meta Knight demanded, readjusting the grip on his sacred blade as he spoke.

The pink puffball frowned slightly. He had to glance about to remember where he was, exactly, and once he did he couldn't hold back a few sniffles.

Bubua had come to DreamLand about ten months ago. She had no reason, no memories, and a bunch of phobias all packed into one she called panophobia. After a while, Kirby had wanted to get to know her better, so he had invited her over to the castle.

If he had done it a few weeks earlier, she might've still been alive.

Beier had arrived in the country about six weeks ago. She was sly and simply wanted to make everything a pain for everyone. Kirby hadn't liked her, but maybe if he had taken more initiative…

"B-Beier-poy…k-killed B-Bubua-poy…so Kirby-poy ki-killed Beier-poy," Kirby found to be those most simple answer.

About two years ago had been when Nightmare had been defeated by the Star Child of Destiny. It had taken a lot of help, but Kirby had eventually been able to speak simplistically. It was tiring, having to change words over from his own, self-made language he called Poyoese, but it worked when he had to talk to Bubua and Beier and Meta Knight and DeDeDe and-

Kirby jerked himself out of his thoughts. He didn't need to start thinking too hard. His mentor seemed to be thinking for a few moments before shaking his head slowly.

"I don't believe you."

The pink puffball practically flinched. "W-what do you mean you don't, poyo?! There is plenty of evidence all around, poyo!"

Meta Knight slowly shook his head. "All I heard was your screaming. You _know_ this hallway isn't as patrolled as others. It would have been the perfect place to do this in."

Kirby blinked before shooting up to his red feet. "Kirby-poy would never do that! No! Murder isn't what Kirby-poy would ever do! Your wrong, Kni-Da-poy! Wrong!"

Ah, yes, that nickname. If his mentor didn't look so mad, he wouldn't have inwardly chastised himself for using it. Kirby had been given 'permission' of sorts to call his mentor that off his previous nicknames. First it had been 'Meta-Kni-poy', then 'Kni-Kni-poy', and finally 'Kni-Da-poy'. At that moment in time, Kirby hadn't been more happy - he finally had someone to call his father of sorts who would help him out.

Kirby was certain that this was not what fathers did to their children. Kirby knew that he was an orphan. He had to be, although why his parents would ditch someone as cute and fun and powerful as he was, the pink star child had no idea in the slightest.

"Kirby-poy didn't know that!" Kirby insisted, waving his paws about as he shouted. "Kirby-poy would never kill innocent people, poyo! Never!"

Meta Knights slowly blinked his eyes. "What about that strawberry shortcake incident. You beat up _millions_ of people _around the galaxy_ over _cake_ of _**all things**_!" His mentor practically shouted, moving closer to his apprentice who let out another yelp of alarm.

Kirby stammered for a few moments. "Hey, it all worked out in the end, poyo! Kirby-poy got up and beat Dark Nebula-poy, right?"

Meta Knight slowly shook his head, his gloved hand making contact with his mask. "That was barely a coincidence." He replied, yellow eyes narrowed as he pulled his hand away.

The duo stood in silence for a moment. Kirby rocked on his red feet for a moment. "Couldn't we just-"

"You are going to be banished from DreamLand." His mentor interrupted. "That shall be your punishment for two murders."

Kirby slowly blinked his sapphire eyes. "Wh-WHAT?! B-banishment?! Why?!"

"I just said that. Were you not listening?"

"But why not kill for kill, poyo?!"

Meta Knight pointed his sword back into his apprentice's face. "Maybe you should leave before I change my mind." He growled, blade glowing with energy.

It didn't take much more than that for the un-abilitied Kirby to fling himself out a nearby window, screaming loudly as he did such.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirby ran. After he hit the ground he ran as fast as the pink puffball could manage. He ran right out of the castle and practically didn't turn around until he had raced all the way to Green Greens.

Sighing, he finally allowed himself to relax and slow his run. No doubt that THIS wasn't going to blow over any time soon, much to his dislike. He would have loved to have had one witness (it could have been a silent Waddle Dee for all he cared!) but sadly there had been none around, as his mentor had stated.

Kirby slowly crawled up a nearby tree, panting slightly as he sat down in the crook of some branches. He remembered once he had measure the entire distance from Castle DeDeDe to Green Greens once and it was QUITE a long walk. He didn't even have any time to get his things from his home, did he? No doubt Meta Knight and his knaves were going to enforce this banishment with all the locals.

Yes, he knew he wasn't very popular with the beings of DreamLand. He liked to think of it, but he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. He brought terror and evils with him and he ate a lot more than he should some times.

Shaking his head, Kirby forced himself to think of more pressing topics. Where was he going to be staying? Even if he were to be banished, defending DreamLand was _still_ his job.

Or was it? Since he was banished, could he let all his responsibilities go? Meta Knight was the one to force those on him and he was the one to banish him! Surely he didn't have to-

 _No._ Kirby let out a soft growl and practically had to throw himself out of that train of thought. He was a hero, and he had a destiny to fulfill. Even if he had killed Nightmare, Zero had returned TWICE, so it was very likely that he wasn't finished with dealing with Dark Matter.

So keep up with his job he must. Kirby teethed on a paw and let out a hum as he glanced about. Where was he going to be staying, he repeated to himself. Practically everywhere in the immediate area was a part of DreamLand. Surely Meta Knight didn't mean to banish Kirby from PopStar entirely!

Sure, Kirby had _once_ threatened to leave PopStar and live on SkyHigh (which he had taken a liking to during the 'sun and moon incident') but he never fulfilled it.

No. Kirby wouldn't leave PopStar. He had a small and sneaking suspicion that there was more to his banishment than what he knew of. He just couldn't think of what it could be. He had been good and less prank-filled in the past year since the ordeal with the DreamStalk and Floriala.

Speaking of Floriala…was that a place he could go? It was above DreamLand and usually whenever a villain appeared they came in full blast and started causing a mass chaos. That was stupid! Kirby rolled his eyes at his previous foes' stupidity before he hopped out of the tree, landing with a soft thud.

No, Floral wouldn't be a good place to stay. He would have to walk across vines and deal with people who hardly knew him. Even if they hated him, people who actually knew him were usually easier to deal with. Besides, if he were to live up in the air a Poppy Bro could easily and always ride a Bronto Burt and attack him with a burst of bombs. ' _Now your even starting to think like her…_ ' Kirby found himself thinking and slowly shaking his head as he did such. There was nothing wrong with being cautious. Was that all that Bubua had been? Overly cautious? Was that what he could now classify her panophobia as? Overcaution? It very well could be, and Kirby was somewhat upset he didn't realize it sooner.

So, that still left Kirby blank on where he was to live. No Floriala, no Great Cave (because he _knew_ he would get lost and forget his banishment and…he didn't want to think about what the others would do to him), and he most certainly couldn't go out to PoPoPo. That place had bad memories written all over it.

Where could he go? Everywhere nearby was a part of the land he was banished from! Kirby let out a grunt of frustration and kicked the tree, the force causing it to tilt. Right…he forgot how powerful he was sometimes. Where could he go, where could he go?

' _What about the Fountain_?"

The Fountain of Dreams? Oh, of course! Kirby was already racing off, energy already regained from his previous run in the direction of the mythical Fountain. It was calm and quiet and beautiful and secluded and, best of all, _was not an official part of DreamLand_! The pink puffball was practically skipping as he ran.

He didn't even give a second thought to even try to cover his trail.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take Kirby long to figure out that the walk from Green Greens to the Fountain of Dreams was a trip that he would much rather only take once - one he took back in the NightMare incident. But the way he was taking was even longer because he wanted to visit his home and get some items before he left. Meta Knight couldn't have POSSIBLY gotten someone there already, could he? If he did, Kirby was confident in his fighting abilities. He was sure that he would be fine.

Kirby let out a yelp of alarm as he tripped over a small pile of leaves, being flung through the air due to his momentum. The pink puffball landed on his face, letting out an angered groan. "Why…just..why…" He mumbled as he slowly rolled back up to sit. The pink puffball rubbed his eyes, seeing if he had been injured and relaxed once he found none. He wasn't quite the best medic but he knew that he was going to have to learn. The last time he had learned anything medical was when Bubua had been crushed under a tree. Her wings had been broken and she had a concussion but both were quickly healed. Later he learned that the tree falling was Beier's fault. So was the case with nearly everything that had gone wrong with the amnesiac assassin.

The pink puffball stood up and dusted the leaves off his pink pelt before he set off once more, sapphire eyes narrowed in determination. He had to get to his home quickly. He would like to get there before nightfall - it was going to be a longer trip to the Fountain than he would like, but it had to be done. Besides, he needed something to defend himself with just in case one of Meta Knight's knaves thought of trying to stop him from getting to the Fountain.

He wasn't quite sure why that thought crossed his mind. Why would someone try to keep him from leaving the place he'd been banished from? Besides, Meta Knight didn't say to leave _immediately!_ He just said to leave before he changed his mind! Kirby smiled at the thought and picked up his pace. Yes, he was certain now that he would have plenty of time to get to his old home before he left for the Fountain of Dreams.

— **Skipping Intensifies—**

Kirby practically threw the door to his home open. He had forgotten how far Green Greens was from Vegetable Valley - where he lived - and barely kept himself from flopping on his bed. He had to get to work. Kirby groaned and walked around his room, just to admire it one last time. He then picked up his bed's blanket, spread it out on the floor, and got to work picking things up. The Shard Ribbon had given to him at the award ceremony after the second Dark Matter incident. The Sock to PatchLand that he kept in a jar (it was a bit smelly but Kirby didn't have a nose but he did have guests over a lot of the time) which he took out to put on the blanket. A petal from the DreamStalk's flower. He glanced around his home for anything else but saw nothing else of importance. Sighing, he tied up the fuzzy blanket around the items and grabbed his Final Cutter from under his pillow. He was already wary of people trying to kill him and he had to use this more than once. It was the only weapon that Kirby didn't need an ability to use well, and he was always proud of himself when he managed to disarm a foe with his scythe-like weapon.

He quietly shut the door behind himself, balancing the blanket bag on his head and holding his weapon with his right paw. Kirby took in a deep breath before he marched off, the sun setting somewhere off to his left. If his understanding of direction were anything to go by, the Fountain was supposed to be somewhere north. Of course Kirby didn't need directions - the WarpStar was always at the Fountain of Dreams (unless he was riding it of course) and it was linked directly to his soul according to Meta Knight.

Kirby stopped walking once his mentor's name came to mind. He found himself growling and glaring off into nothingness. Kirby slowly shook his head before picking up his pace. He had to get going. He really shouldn't even still be in DreamLand at this point and was really risking it.

He most certainly knew he was when he was tackled to the ground suddenly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A quick note before this chapter begins:**

 **This chapter may be a bit different than the rest seeing as the original plot's been changed.**

"Get off!" Kirby yowled, punching furiously at his attacker. How could someone already be attacking him? He couldn't even tell what or who was attacking him! That was not fair!

Yet again, he wasn't even supposed to be in DreamLand at that point probably. After a few moments of struggling he managed to throw his attacker off, quickly spinning to his paws and pointing his blade. It was hard to tell, but in the darkness of the night he could take a pretty solid guess of who his attacker was. It was none other than Bandana Waddle Dee, one of his long time friends. Had he really been so quick to turn on him? "Bandana-poy?! Why-?"

"Your a threat the security and safety of DreamLand, Kirby!" The Dee claimed, twirling his spear before darting forward, trying to stab the star child. Kirby flattened his body to the ground and swung his Final Cutter upwards, slicing the spear in half.

Bandana backed up, fumbling to grab another from his personal hammerspace, but it was too late. Kirby pinned the Dee down with a foot, his scythe-like weapon right over the others face. "How are you so easily swayed, poyo?! Kirby-poy did nothing!" He insisted, as he hopped off his friend.

The Waddle Dee dusted himself off, quickly pulling out another spear. Thank Nova he wasn't attacking again. "But…that's not what Meta Knight said." He replied, adjusting his bandana. "And Meta's like…the smartest person in DreamLand…or..whatever."

Kirby gave a loud huff and crossed his paws. "He may be smart, poyo, but that doesn't mean you can trust every poyoing thing he says!" The pink puff spat in reply. "Kirby-poy did nothing!" He repeated, then waving his scythe in the air.

"..then what did happen? Theres been fifteen deaths at the Castle in the last hour alone." Bandana would then state, voice turning cold.

Kirby blinked his sapphire eyes a few times before rapidly shaking his head. "Kirby-poy's been out here for the past two or so hours! How could Kirby-poy have done that?!" He shrilled before then giving a loud huff. "…Kirby-poy thinks there may be something going on here…" He would then mutter.

Bandana Dee rubbed his head for a few moments, then giving out a soft groan. "Okay. So, if you didn't do those murders, someone else did. Framing. But…who?"

Kirby slowly shrugged his paws, adjusting his grip on his blade. "Maybe it's the baby rock demons, poyo." He found himself joking, although his tone was no where near as light as it should have been.

"Thats what…Bubua always said was out to kill her, wasn't it?" Bandana guessed. After getting a nod from Kirby (probably to continue) he then began pacing. "Maybe they were… real? Maybe there is some of them out there, and now that they've got Bubua they're out to get anyone else that may know of them…?"

Kirby blinked his sapphire eyes a few times. "But…those were insane ramblings…" He would try to justify.

Bandana shook his head. "As they say, theres sometimes a method behind the madness."

"…no one says that, Bandana-poy." Kirby rubbed his face with a paw before jumping slightly. The bushes a little ways away rustled, and voices were faintly able to be heard. "Kirby-poy needs to go." He insisted.

Bandana frowned. "Maybe I should come with you." He would offer, nodding his head. "Two people working together would be better than one."

The voices grew louder. "No, poyo. You don't need to be seen with Kirby-poy. They might banish you, too, Bandana-poy." He replied as he shook his head. When he heard Bandana getting ready to make a rebuttal, he quickly took a few steps back. "No, poyo. Please. Kirby-poy'll see you later, sometime. Please, just go, poy poyo."

The Waddle Dee stared at Kirby for a few moments before sighing. "Alright. Fine. But I need to have a place where I can find you."

Kirby blinked a few times as he moved to pick up his blanket-bag. "Kirby-poy is going to the Fountain of Dreams. Kirby-poy is gonna stay there until…everything blows over or…something…"

"…alright." Bandana nodded his head. "I'll meet you around there somewhere." With that he turned and ran off, Kirby watching him go.

Giving out a sigh the pink puff glanced up at the now starting to darken sky.

Kirby turned and began to quickly trot off, once more balancing the bag over his head as he went. While he had no clue who else was hunting him…he hoped they would be as easy to convince as Bandana had-

* _SHRRK_ *

The sound of something…someone..hitting the floor. A scream, then silence once more. The pink puffball winced as he had a good idea who had just been killed…and sped his pace up to practically be running as fast as he could go.

Three deaths, and all of them were his fault in one way or another. He shouldn't have invited Bubua to the castle. He should have talked thins out with Beier. He should have ran away from Bandana Dee.

They wouldn't have died if he had, he rapidly told himself as he raced along. His fault. His fault. Maybe if he stayed away…no one else would be hurt.

That would be his plan, then.


	6. Interlude

She felt horrid. The pain was there, yes, and that was quite an obvious feeling for such. An arrow to the head was almost never a good feeling, and what had surprised her more was the fact that it was just below where the hat of her permanent Bell Ability ended. She had to give it to Kirby: he did know how to use the abilities he obtained. With a loud grunt she kicked at the dirt she was buried under, silver eyes glowing with fury. Not that the fact she mentioned was going to stop her. Oh, no. She was going to make him pay for interfering with her.

Her paw broke free and she gasped for air. Fresh air. Her eyes closed as she relaxed for a moment, carefully pushed her hat off her head and curling her tail around such. That would make it easier to climb out. She leaned back before she jumped, making the hole she had created with her tiny paw much bigger.

Silver eyes met the dark sky for the first time in a few hours. The antennae that were always hidden under her hat began to twitch violently, not quite used to any feeling of cold. She shuddered before she crawled out of the hole, using her tail to help push her up. Deep breaths, she told herself. The ground was slippery and the air was cool and while it helped to ease her head ache that had been caused by holding her breath for hours on end, she knew she would have to let go.

She flopped down on her back, rapidly inhaling and exhaling. There was something blocking her view of the stars, though. It was that filthy arrow that had went right through her head and nearly shot out the back of said head. While she wanted it gone she knew that if she pulled it out it would most certainly kill her. The arrow was holding the blood back and she knew if she ripped it out said blood would gush forth. She had survived to much for stupidity of how the body worked to kill her.

A groan of annoyance broke from her. The puffball stared up at the stars before she gave her pelt a slight shudder. She had a good idea on where she was- "No, I don't," but that didn't quite mean investigating was not a good idea.

She glared at the sky before she slowly trudged forward, pausing every few moments to take a breather. She had really pushed herself, needless to say.

She heard some voices. Growing curious she began to make her way over, making sure to keep the bell on the tip of her tail silent. It faintly dinged but was much more quiet then it typically would have been.

"Did you hear Kind DeDeDe got assassinated an hour or so ago?"

Now, that was some news. Her antennae twitched in interest as she walked behind a bush, peering through the foliage to see a Simirror and a Birdon conversing. "Yea. That's what he gets for stealing the food, though." The Simirror would say while adjusting his hat. She blinked a few times. Wasn't that-

"That was over ten years ago or something like that." The Birdon gave the other an incredulous look before only getting a laugh and a 'I'm kidding you' look. "I heard that Kirby killed him and that Sir Meta Knight is going to stand up and take the king position since no body else wants to. Crazy, right?"

The two servants walked off, leaving her with her thoughts. She found herself blinking a few times at this information. Kirby, the Hero of DreamLand, the person who could befriend nearly anyone? Kill King DeDeDe? It sounded insane, as if something...was not right there. She mentally began to object before an idea began to form in her head.

Oh, she knew Kirby was innocent. Even if he had shot her with an arrow to the head, she knew that it was only because she had killed Bubua. She knew that Kirby didn't snap, either. So him killing DeDeDe was an unlikely story, especially considering he had _just_ rescued said king from the Evil Sectonia a week prior. It didn't make any sense.

Beier knew one thing, though; that Kirby would rue the day that he nearly ended her life for the rest of his soon to be miserable existence.


End file.
